Sonic and Tails' New Life
by premierexecutor
Summary: After finding Sonic and Tails in a difficult situation, a friend decides to help them out. Contains my two OC's Ycatsaius (Eh-cat-see-us) and Caiden. Disclaimers contained within. ON INFINITE HIATUS DUE TO LOSS OF IDEAS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Sonic X, StarCraft, OneRepublic, or any artists or shows, or games that exist the real world mentioned here in.

WARNING: Contains Diapers and Age Regression! If you do not like, do not read. This story is based on a picture on my friend BlackNightWing's DA account (search his account for Sonic and Tails – A Saturated Situation). The credit for making the picture goes to Tato & TailsCorra and BlackNightWing for coloring it. If this isn't your cup of tea, please turn back now.

If this isn't your cup of tea, I'd suggest my other story A Different Child or any other stories on this site.

On with the Story! En taro, Tassadar!

Business District, Knothole City, Mobotropolis, Planet Mobius, 01/05/2018, 1000

As I glide over the streets, supported by a white aura glowing underneath me in the shape of a circular disk, I greet the fellow Mobians that pass me by on my way to the local Recreational Center. As the Mobius Recreational & Daycare Center reaches my view, a sigh leaves my lips and the aura fades, landing me in front of the door. My name is Ycatsaius Alexandria and I'm a twenty-year-old single male, and that's where the normalcy ends. Yes, I may look human, but I'm something else entirely. Ever since my little brother accidently opened a transdimensional portal two years ago that sucked us here, both me and him classified ourselves as Zentalis, a unique strain of humans that possess the ability of flight, advanced fighting techniques, and many other abilities.

Once I enter the second hallway of the building, laughter reaches my ears. My eyes close and my body is shrouded in the same white aura that ushered me here a moment ago. With a pulse of green light rushing through it, I vanish into the void.

Sonic and Tails stare at each other in complete shock. Both clad in diapers, Sonic's a disposable and Tails', cloth-like, "I can't believe we woke up here handcuffed and in diapers…worst of all we used them!" comes Sonic's scream of disgust.

"I agree, Sonic, I just hope no one we know sees us like this."

Tails and Sonic's eyes bulge when a white aura blinks into existence in front of them. The aura that forms flashes green before I form from it and stare at the two Mobian heroes.

"Tails, Sonic, what are you guys doing here?" I scan them thoroughly and spot the diapers around their waists, "why are you guys diapered?" another scan and I see the handcuffs, "and what's with the handcuffs?"

"We don't know!" Sonic shouts, "we just woke up here and saw these other two kids diaper clad as well laughing at each other."

I scan the area and nothing but blue wallpaper decorated with stars greet my eyes. I face the two heroes and a thought passes through my head, "Tell you what, you two…how about I remove those handcuffs," a white orbs forms on my right hand before soaring toward the cuffs, evaporating them in a puff of smoke.

Before I can ask, Tails hugs me tight, "Thank you so much, Ecats! Thanks so much!"

A chuckle leaves my lips as I pat Tails' back, "No problem, little one. Now," I scan Sonic then turn to Tails who is now standing mere inches away from me, "let's get you two changed."

"Changed, you mean you're going to put us in diapers?" Sonic query rebounds as he scans me hoping his ears are deceiving him.

"Well, seeing as you're both in wet diapers right now, I don't really see another option."

"But, Ecats…" Tails begins to protest, "we don't…"

I kneel down to Tails' height and tousle his headfur, "Don't worry, Tails, I promise the both of you by the end of the day you'll enjoy what I'm going to do for you."

"Which is?" comes Sonic's query as he crosses his arms.

A chuckle escapes me as I turn to him, "I'm going to give you the childhood you both deserve. I've seen the havoc Eggman has dealt to this place and the stresses that he's put you two under. I'm going to remedy that by giving you both a good childhood. Now," I hold out my hands and a changing mat, two diapers, a box of wipes, rash cream, and baby powder appear in front of us in a puff of smoke, separating us by a foot, "who's first?"

As I scan their faces, I can detect uncertainty and I can understand that considering everything that they probably just went through. Tails with trepidation, steps forward and lies down on the changing mat.

A smile forms on my countenance, "I see we have our first taker," I unwrap the cloth and grab a couple of wipes before I begin wiping him clean, "So, Tails," I begin as powder him and then go for the diaper rash cream, "have you and Sonic found a place to stay yet?" comes my query as I lift his bottom up and slide the diaper under him.

"Actually," Tails starts as he swallows a lump in his throat, "Eggman destroyed our last house in one of his attacks, and we've…we've…"

"You needn't finish, Tails," I reply as I tape the diaper shut and lift him onto his feet, "there all clean."

Tails scans the diaper and finds symbols of a red 'Z&I' decorating the picture strip. He breaks away from his examination and faces me, "Thanks, I think," he manages to utter.

I tousle his hair as I motion for Sonic to lie down, "You'll thank me later, Tails when I give you the childhood that you truly deserve." I turn to Sonic and smile, "Ready, Sonic?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," comes his snide reply.

I chuckle, but quickly repeat the process and set Sonic on his feet, "There, all done. So," my voice fades as a white light enshrouds Sonic and Tails, vanishing a moment later with the duo clad in a red T-shirt and blue-jean shorts, "do you like your outfits? As you see they hide your diapers bulge perfectly. Regular clothing probably wouldn't be able to hide it and be as comfortable as these. Go on, try walking in them."

I smile as Tails and Sonic walk, or run in Sonic's case, around the room. I can already tell that they'll warm up to the idea of my giving them a second childhood. I glance down at my watch and chuckle, it reads: 1300.

"Sonic, Tails, come on, let's get you two to your new home."

Sonic and Tails halt their test run of the clothes and walk/run over to me. I lift them into my arms and straightaway Sonic protests, yet Tails doesn't. _"I guess Tails has accepted this new childhood really quick. I guess Sonic will need more…persuading."_ "Now Now, how can we get home if I don't carry you both? My Transvariable Auric Travel is quite fast, and I didn't bring my car. It's quite a long distance from here to my house you know," I poke Sonic's nose and chuckle before continuing, "and I don't want my little brother Sonic wearing out his legs."

Sonic, for the first time, smiles as we walk out into the hallway before vanishing in an auric cloud of white and green striped light. Moments later, the auric cloud appears in the living room of my home. I can hear Caiden's excited voice chorus throughout the house. The cloud hovers above the couch before fading and revealing Sonic, Tails, and I sitting on the couch. Caiden screams in jubilation once he's in the living room.

"Brother, Sonic, and Tails! AWESOME!" Caiden shouts as he hugs each of us before breaking away and sitting in my lap, "Brother, are Sonic and Tails staying with us?"

"Yes, they are. They'll be sleeping in your bed. That is until I can expand our room and add two more beds."

A smile curls onto my little brother Caiden's lips as he takes in this information, "AWESOME! AWESOME!"

"Now, Caiden before we get started, there is something I need to show you," I turn to Tails and Sonic before lying them both on their backs on the right side end of the couch and removing their shorts. They blush as their diapers are visible to Caiden.

To their surprise Caiden shrugs his shoulders and smiles, "That's all Brother? I don't care about them being in diapers at all." he smiles at Sonic and Tails as they sit back up and pull up their shorts, "All I care about," he rushes over to them and hugs them tight, "is that Sonic and Tails are my brothers now."

I nod when I see Sonic and Tails smiling, despite the blushes on their faces. When Caiden releases them, he crawls back into my lap, "So, what happened?" comes his query as he stares up at me.

"Well, Caiden, I found them at the Mobius Recreational & Daycare Center diapered and in handcuffs. Also, there was no one in the room they were in. They told me that they woke up there diapered and handcuffed. So, I decided to bring them home and give them the childhood they deserve, just like I'm giving you."

Caiden nods excited as he faces Sonic and Tails, "Don't worry guys, my Oniichan is the best when it comes to caring for me and I'm sure he'll do the same for you."

Tails and Sonic regard Caiden with agreement before their stomachs rumble.

"Well, sounds like you guys are hungry. Watch this you two," my body is shrouded in a white aura and I can sense Tails' and Sonic's surprise at this, yet Caiden reassures them that I'm not going to hurt them and that he has the same powers as me. They nod as my aura extends to the table in front of us and fades a moment later with a huge plate containing chilidogs, tilapia, chicken wings, and four bowls of spinach.

After praising The Most High for the food, I prepare Sonic and Tails' plates and they hover in front of the two Mobians once the preparations are done. Sonic thanks me before devouring his food, Tails follows suit and after ten minutes all three of my brothers are full and their faces are a mess. I chuckle inwardly as I see this, _"Yep, I think Sonic has finally been won over."_ My thoughts break away as napkins form in front of me. Caiden cleans himself while I reach out to clean off Tails' face. Upon moving to Sonic, he's hesitant at first. I pull him into a hug and allow his head to rest on my shoulder. As I rub his back, soothing classical music begins to play.

Mentally, I thank Caiden as I continue to rub Sonic's back, "Just enjoy yourself, Sonic. I'll be taking care of you and Tails." I bring him out of the hug and set him in my lap, "If you haven't noticed, Tails is enjoying himself, take a peek."

Sonic scans the living room and finds Caiden and Tails on the floor wrestling each other, laughing and diaper crinkling in tandem.

I hug Sonic then proceed to wipe his face off, "Just enjoy yourself, Sonic."

Sonic gives me a thumbs up, "Okay, um…um…I still can't pronounce your name right."

"Eh-cat-see-us, Ycatsaius, Sonic. If you and Tails like, just call me Oniichan, it'll be easier for all of us."

Sonic smiles and hugs me, "Thanks…Oniichan, thank you."

"You're quite welcome. Now," I glance to my watch, "it's 2030, Sonic," I steal a glance at the floor adjacent to us and see Caiden and Tails fast asleep on the floor, "I guess your other brothers got tired and fell asleep. I was going to give you and Tails a bath, but I guess that can wait for tomorrow. So," I pat his shorts and nod, "I guess you'll be needing a diaper change before bed, huh?"

Sonic blushes, he didn't even realize he wet himself! _"I guess Oniichan's right, I was enjoying myself so much, I completely forgot about everything else."_

I scan Sonic and when he faces me, he nods, "Lost in your thoughts, huh?"

"I guess…" comes his reply as a changing mat and changing supplies forms behind him in white light. I lay Sonic on his back and remove his shorts and shirt before cleaning and rediapering him. A white aura encompasses him a second later. When it fades, he's clad in blue footed pajamas. He yawns as he faces me. I smile at him and set him on the back side of the couch so I can lift a sleeping Tails into my arms and repeat the process, this time with Tails sleeping in an orange footed sleeper.

Sonic scans me as I lift Tails into my arms and walk over to him. As I hold my hand out to him, a yawn reaches my ears. I turn and I find Caiden smiling at me, wiping his tired eyes. After Sonic grabs my hand, Caiden grabs Sonic's free hand and walks with us to our room. Once beyond the threshold, my eyes flash white. When my eyes return to their normal brown hue, I scan the area. In my direct eyesight rests four beds underneath a stain glass window. Upon panning to my left, I spot a huge twelve side-by-side drawer dresser with a white blanket atop it. A yawn leaves me and I tuck in each of my brothers.

Before I make it to my bed, Sonic crawls over to the middle of the 'Bed Sea' and when he reaches my bed, he sits atop my chest. I yawn as my tired eyes focus on him, "Yes, Sonic-kun, what is it?"

A word doesn't pass his lips, yet a hug envelops me. As I return his hug, I smile, "You're welcome," I hug him once more, then give his padded bottom a loving pat before I release him, a smile etched on my countenance, "Now off to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Once Sonic is back in his bed and under the covers, he turns to me, "What's happening tomorrow, Oniichan?"

"We're going to pay Eggman a little visit. Now go to sleep, otouto."

Sonic swallows as he thinks, _"Why would Oniichan WANT to visit that old Egg head?"_ After pondering this a moment, his thoughts derail and sleep claims him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Sonic X, StarCraft, OneRepublic, or any artists or shows, or games that exist the real world mentioned here in.

WARNING: Contains Diapers and Age Regression! If you do not like, do not read. This story is based on a picture on my friend BlackNightWing's DA account (search his account for Sonic and Tails – A Saturated Situation). The credit for making the picture goes to Tato & TailsCorra and BlackNightWing for coloring it. If this isn't your cup of tea, please turn back now.

On with the Story! En taro, Tassadar!

Ycatsaius Alexandria's Home, Knothole City, Mobotropolis, Planet Mobius, 01/05/2018, 1000

A yawn escapes Sonic's lips as he awakes from his deep slumber. When he sits up, he hears a faint squish, _"How is it that after being in diapers for only a day did I wet in my sleep?"_ He turns to his left and finds Tails still asleep, but Caiden's bed vacant. He yawns once more just as I step into the room. A smile curls onto my lips as Sonic's eyes meet mine. I walk over and lift him into my arms.

"So, Sonic-kun," I lay him on his back on the changing table and gather the changing supplies together, just as another yawn reaches my ears, "I'm glad you're up, I cooked a big breakfast," I continue as I remove his pajamas and reveal his soaked diaper, "did you sleep well?" rebounds my question as the diaper comes untaped and I lift his bottom up to clean him through, "Are you enjoying your new childhood?"

Words don't escape him, but a nod suffices. So, I continue the process with powdering him and applying diaper rash cream before lowering him down onto a fresh diaper and taping it shut. With him freshly diapered, I enter the top right drawer and pull out a blue t-shirt and blue-jean overalls. With delicate movement, I slip the shirt over his head and then slip him into the overalls before setting him on his feet moments later.

He smiles up at me and walks into the living room, leaving me alone with Tails. _"I wonder if the little guy will be more talkative."_ As this thought parades through my mind, I make it to Tails' bed and once he's in my arms, he yawns and wraps his arms around my neck.

"Oniichan, thanks for everything," he begins as I lay him down on the pad and the process begins anew, "Sonic might not think so, or really know how to express it…but he loves what you're doing for us," he sniffles as I wipe him clean, then apply the baby powder and diaper rash cream. Once I lower his bottom onto a clean diaper and tape it secure around his waist, tears are falling down his furry face, "We…we never really had parents.

We…we were always alone…and I've never told anyone this," Tails sniffles as I hug him close and rub his back in an attempt to soothe him, "not even Sonic…I always wanted someone to…to care for me like this. I never experienced true affection other than the occasional pat on the back from Sonic and I…"

I place a finger to his lips, silencing him, "It's okay, Tails, I understand. Now why are you telling me this?"

He sniffles and wipes his eyes, "You said you were going to visit Eggman today, and…and…"

"Hey, don't worry about that, Eggman doesn't stand a chance against me and Caiden. The combined might of the Zentalis Imperialist Dux Maxis, and you and Sonic will be too much for him to handle. Besides," I chuckle as I begin to tickle Tails and carry him into the dining room adjacent to the living room couch. Once we reach the dining room table, Tails is laughing his head off, and a smile is etched on my countenance. After I set Tails in a chair next to Sonic we all begin to eat.

As we devour our food, Caiden's voice reaches my ears, "Oniichan, who's Eggman?"

Sonic almost spits out his food at Caiden's query, "Eggman is only the stupidest villain on Planet Mobius! He's always trying to create the _Eggman Empire_, but Tails and I, and sometimes our friends Amy and Knuckles manage to stop him every time. I don't know what his deal is. You think," he pauses to devour more of his plate, getting food all over his face as a result, "that after one hundred or so failed attempts, he'd give up."

"Well," rebounds my voice as I wipe Tails' face clean, "he won't be a factor much longer, because today we march right into his base and deal with him…permanently."

Sonic and Tails glance at me, worried looks on their faces, "What do you mean permanently, Oniichan?" bounces their unified enquiry to my ears.

A sigh erupts from Caiden and he laughs at their expressions, "Oniichan won't kill Eggman if that's what you're thinking. We're just going to talk with him like civil human-Zentalis beings. If he tries anything hairy, we'll do as much damage as possible and teleport back here ASAP."

"What if he attacks our house?" Tails asks, fear betraying him.

I hop up from my finished food and kneel down to Tails, "Eggman won't attack here. Do you know how many defensive cannons I have attached to and around this house?"

He shakes his head, his eyes not leaving me for a second, "Na uh, Oniichan, how many do you have?"

"Aside from the thirty in the front yard, there are twenty on the roof and nearly a hundred fifty in the backyard," I pause to glance at Tails' untouched food, then I face him, "What's wrong, Tails? You haven't eaten a thing, are you not feeling well or something?"

Tails shakes his head and faces me, uncertainty in his eyes. I smile at him as I pick up the fork next to his plate and spear some sausage and waffles before holding it up to his muzzle, a smile on my countenance, "Open up, little one, you've gotta eat something."

Tails' resistance weakens at my kind voice and opens his mouth wide. A smile forms as he closes his mouth around the fork. I nod as he releases the fork and allows me to repeat the process. Sonic smiles when he sees this, surprised at how far Tails has gone. He glances down to his plate in its half devoured state before he hops up from his seat and walks over to me.

Once Tails is finished, I clean his face off and he giggles as he smiles at me, "Thanks, Oniichan."

I tousle his hair just a tug registers from my shirt. I turn and see Sonic holding his plate up to me. I kneel down to him, knowing already what he wants. I take the plate in one hand and lift him into my lap with the other. Once he's secure in my lap, I feed him the rest of his breakfast. With him full, he hops out of my lap and toddles over to the living room. Once there, he sits on the floor with Caiden and watches cartoons. Tails burps and plops down in my lap before laying his head on my chest.

I train my eyes on him, only for his eyes to find my moments later, "Yes, Tails, what is it?"

"When are we," he swallows hard, "going to see…Eggman?"

"Right about…" my words fall short when a copy of myself appears in front of Tails and I. Tails scans this clone of his Oniichan and notices the key difference between us: a black mask covering the face with the marking: "_ZI_"embroidered below the eyes.

"Executor Alexandria, our forces have penetrated Eggman's base. We are right now heading toward his main lair. I'm sending a warp portal to you now," his voice cuts out as the portal of red-white light forms in front of Tails and I.

"Now, Tails. We'll be going now," I turn to Sonic and Caiden, "Come on you two, it's time to pay Eggman a visit," I smile once Caiden and Sonic are standing beside me, _"Eggman will learn not hurt my little brothers again. This, on the Ancestoral, I swear."_ My thought complete, we walk through the portal.

I smile as I form from the red-white light with Tails in my arms, and Sonic and Caiden standing beside me with ten of my personal Protoss Dark Templar Guards standing around us.

"Executor, Eggman's Lair lies just beyond that door," comes Zeratul's voice.

I set Tails on his feet and nod as I turn to Zeratul and hug him, "It's been long time, old friend," upon sensing plenty of Dark Templar eyes on us, I break away from Zeratul and face the hall before thrusting my fist in the air, "Very well, push forward. En Taro Tassadar!"

The Dark Templar warriors and Zeratul nod and push forward with my brothers and I in the middle of the tight knit group. Once we reach the door, Zeratul slashes it open with his warp blade. He scans the area and nods allowing the group to move forward. My eyes burn with anger the moment Eggman's face is known to me. A fellow Dark Templar tosses me his warp blade. A white puff of smoke emerges and vanishes with two new warp blades. I nod to the Dark Templar after tossing him his original warp blade, then I face Eggman, my warp blade in hand, thirsty for blood.

"You vermin, you made my little brother's homeless, and caused havoc throughout Mobius."

Eggman chuckles as he scans me, Tails, Sonic, and a new adversary: my brother Caiden. He scans us again before laughing once more, "This is all you brought with you, Ycatsaius Alexandria, the fabled Executor of the Zentalis Imperialists?"

"Not in the slightest," I smirk at him as a motion toward my Dark Templar warriors now throwing off the veil of the void, "My Dark Templar warriors, from the Planet Shakuras. Now, I came to talk with you," A white light puffs into existence, fading a moment later with a chair taking its place. I smile at Eggman as I sit down and face him, "As you saw beforehand, my Zentalis Imperialist forces infiltrated and destroyed a good portion of your base within ten minutes. Now, the house you destroyed in your recent attack belonged to my little brothers, Sonic and Tails…"

Eggman laughs hard at these words, "Sonic and Tails, _your little brothers_?" his laughter increases to the point of heresy in my eyes, "How adorable…so what, I destroy a lot of things when I'm attempting to take over this planet. It matters not who I make homeless, all for the glory of the Eggman Empire."

A growl escapes my lips and two Dark Templar encompass Eggman, their blades taught with his throat, "You see, Eggman," I begin as I walk toward him, "I have an entire army at my disposal, and they come from the shadows. You're measly detection did nothing to find my Dark Templar warriors, but the only reason you knew I was coming was because of my uncloaked Personal Clones: Alpha Variant. You were able to destroy most of them, but that wasn't enough.

Nonetheless, Eggman, cease your attacks on Mobius and NEVER HARM SONIC AND TAILS AGAIN! If you refuse…" my eyes fall to the Dark Templar warriors at Eggman's throat before finding him again, "I'll take your life, simple as that," I walk back toward Tails and Sonic before hugging them close, only to glare back at Eggman, "Touch a single hair on either of their or Caiden's heads, and your life will end." A chuckle escapes me as I turn to Zeratul, "Thank you old friend, your warriors and your friendship know no bounds. Let us depart from this wretched place, Zeratul. En Taro, Tassadar!" I glare at Eggman as a white light envelops the entirety of my forces, vanishing a moment later.

A yawn escapes my lips as Sonic, Tails, Caiden, and I reappear in white light in the living room of my house. Tails, Caiden, and Sonic hug me tight. Upon breaking from the embrace, Tails scans me. Sonic and Caiden run over to the TV and plop down on the floor and begin watching. I smile as I watch them have fun, seeming to have forgotten what just occurred.

When I feel a tug on my shirt, I turn and kneel down to Tails, "What is it, Tails?" comes my query as I tousle his hair.

"Can I talk to you, Oniichan," his eyes fall to Sonic and Caiden who are lost in the TV, then he faces me, "in private please?"

"Of course, Tails," I hold out my hand for him to grab, which he does and we head toward our room. Once beyond the threshold, he raises his arms to me. Upon picking him up, he buries his head in my chest and cries, loud and hard. A sigh leaves me and I face the foot of the Bed Sea. Before my eyes, a rocking chair appears with a pop.

I sit down with Tails in my lap and begin to rock him, "Tails, what's wrong, why are you crying, little one? What's gotten my otouto-kun upset?"

"You…you weren't going to…going to have those…those Dark Templar kill Eggman were you?"

I slap myself mentally, now realizing that I might have gone a bit overboard with assuring Eggman never attacks us for peril of his own life. As Tails continues to cry, I rub his back, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Tails, but you gotta understand that I'd be willing to do anything to protect you and Sonic. You both are my family now, and the Protoss Dark Templar wouldn't have killed Eggman unless he pulled a weapon on either you, Sonic, or Caiden. I'm your Oniichan, it's my job to protect my little brothers and if Eggman or anyone else threatens your life, I have to defend you," I swallow my heart before I continue, "even if it means killing them."

Tails continues to cry in my arms and I continue to rock him until his cries lower to whimpers. As I stroke his hair, I sense a presence. My eyes dart to the doorway and I see Caiden and Sonic standing there, concern in their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Sonic X, StarCraft, OneRepublic, or any artists or shows, or games that exist the real world mentioned here in.

WARNING: Contains Diapers and Age Regression! If you do not like, do not read. This story is based on a picture on my friend BlackNightWing's DA account (search his account for Sonic and Tails – A Saturated Situation). The credit for making the picture goes to Tato & TailsCorra and BlackNightWing for coloring it. If this isn't your cup of tea, please turn back now.

I scan their faces and scoot Tails over before patting an empty spot next to me. Sonic and Caiden rush over and hop in my lap. I can sense their concerns for Tails due to their hugging him the moment they're in my lap.

Tails sniffles, but smiles at his brothers nonetheless, "Oniichan, he cares so much for us. He loves us lots," Tails smiles up at me as he twirls his tails and begins to fly in my face, "I'm glad we have you, Oniichan. Never leave us, please?"

I set Caiden and Sonic on their feet before hugging Tails, halting his tail spinning and flight straightaway, "I'll NEVER leave any of you. This I promise you all." After receiving hugs from each of them, I smile and kneel down to them, "So, who wants to see a movie?"

All three of their hands shoot up and they shout for joy as they follow me to the living room. When I turn the TV to the Movie Demand channel, I begin to search through the family movies. After searching through the entirety, we decide on _Monster's Inc._

Two hours later, the movie has concluded and three yawns chorus my ears. Before they rise from their seats my voice floods the room, "Not so fast, bath time is a necessity." I smile as I lift Sonic and Tails into my arms and Caiden follows close behind. After Caiden is clean and dressed for bed, he heads for our room. Meanwhile, Tails and Sonic stare up at me from the lukewarm water, strawberry bubble bath, and bath toys. As the bath proceeds, I can tell the both of them are having fun with their toy boats and throwing suds at each other. Ten minutes into their playtime, I manage to wash both of them from head to toe.

A sigh leaves me as I grab two towels and lay one of the floor in front of the tub. Lifting Sonic out first, I dry him off and lay him down on the red floor towel. As I lift his legs up to slide a fresh diaper under him, I smile, "So, Sonic, how are you liking your new life?"

He smiles up at me, enjoyment radiating from his eyes, "I love it, Oniichan!" roars his happiness as I powder him, then tape the diaper snug around his waist. I smile bright as I slip Sonic into a pair of red and blue striped footed pajamas with his name embroidered in the chest. Sonic smiles at me as I grab Tails out the tub and follow the same procedure and slip him into a pair of orange and green striped footed pajamas. Tails giggles as I poke his nose, then lift him into my arms. With Sonic following, I carry Tails to our room where Caiden is sitting atop his bed waiting for us.

I smile as I set Tails next to Caiden then turn to Sonic and pick him up, only to set him down next to Tails a moment later. As I face them, a blue book appears in a puff of white in my hands. With their attention garnered, I begin to read from _Aesop's Fables_. After the tenth story, snoring reaches my ears. I close the book and kiss each of my little brothers on the forehead before climbing in my own bed and retiring for the night.

As I lay in my bed, I realize that I'm quite thankful for my little brothers. With that coursing through my head, I thank The Most High for the blessings He's bestowed upon me and ask that He continue to protect me and my brothers. With my prayer finished, I fall asleep.

…

Ycatsaius Alexandria's Home, Knothole City, Mobotropolis, Planet Mobius, 02/15/2018, 1000

As I observe Sonic and Tails sitting on their stomachs with Caiden watching TV, a smile crosses my lips. An entire month has passed since I adopted Sonic and Tails and gave them this new childhood. Every day they both thank me for the opportunity they were given and I'm glad that was able to do this for them. A knock at the door breaks me from my thoughts, yet my little brothers are not phased as their eyes are still glued to the TV. When I reach the door, Amy and Knuckles stand there. I chuckle in my head seeing that Knuckles' face is void of emotion as usual.

"Hey, Ycatsaius, we just came by wondering where Sonic and Tails were," Amy begins as she smiles at me. "Do you know where they are?"

"They're in the living room with Caiden watching TV, come on follow me."

Amy and Knuckles nod as they follow me into the living room. Once inside, they see Sonic and Tails clad in identical red T-shirts and shorts, sporting childish designs of planes and trains all over them. Amy's eyes widen as she scans Sonic and Knuckles chuckles, only to get a punch on the shoulder by me a moment later.

"Look, I won't tolerate any jokes you two. If either of you make fun of them, you'll have to leave."

Amy and Knuckles nod as they walk over to Sonic and Tails. Amy glomps Sonic and smiles wide as she releases him, "Sonic, have you noticed that Eggman hasn't been attacking lately?" she hugs me once before releasing him, "you look cute by the way."

Sonic and Tails both smile as they glance over to me then back to them, "The reason Eggman's not been attacking recently is cause Oniichan threatened ol Egghead with a group of these...Protoss Dark Templar guys and said if he ever touched Tails and me again...he'd take his life." Sonic sighs as he, Tails, and Caiden walk over to me.

Amy and Knuckles sit down in shock as they stare at me, "Wow, Ycatsaius, that's a bit dark of you," comes Amy's statement as her eyes dart between Sonic and me, still not believing what Sonic just said.

I shrug my shoulders, "I do what I must to protect my family."

Knuckles scans me before the thought passes through his head, "So, why did Ycatsaius tell us not to make jokes earlier? What would we have to joke about?" comes his query as he faces Sonic and Tails, "and what's with the matching T-shirt and shorts with the kiddy designs?"

The two sigh before facing me, yet I nod and they lower their shorts, revealing their diapers to Amy and Knuckles. Amy's eyes change to hearts as she scans them, yet Knuckles goes quiet, and I realize it's so he won't upset me or my little brothers.

"I think it's cute." Amy interjects as she hugs Sonic close, releasing him moments later, "I think you're adorable, Sonic!"

Sonic nods at Amy's immediate acceptance of his new choice of wardrobe, "Thanks, Amy."

"Why are you guys dressed like this?" Knuckles prods Sonic and Tails as he scans them both in rapid succession, "I mean if you want to it's okay, but why?"

"Because," Sonic smiles at me before facing his friends, "Oniichan, wants to give us a new childhood that's all…and we agreed. Diapers were only part of it, he takes care of everything we need. All we have to do is play and watch TV, Oniichan takes care of the rest."

"Oniichan?" comes Knuckles query as he processes Sonic's words, "why are you calling Ycatsaius Oniichan?" he turns to me, his query shot at me next, "Ycatsaius why did Sonic call you Oniichan just now? That means Brother…wait…you adopted them, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did. Now, if that is enough questions, let's watch some TV and enjoy your company."

"Yeah!" rebounds Caiden's, Tails', and Sonic's unified chorus as they sit down next to me, this time Tails manages to grab a spot in my lap and giggles with glee as he shifts around to get comfortable in my lap.

Amy and Knuckles nod at my little brother's chorus and we all become lost in a marathon of Yu-Gi-Oh. After two hours staying with us, Amy and Knuckles stand and hug Sonic, Tails, then Caiden.

When they release my little brothers, Amy smiles, "I'm happy for you two, you've got a house and a loving brother who's given you a chance to have a great childhood. It was good to see you, but Knuckles and I've got to go. We promised Vanilla we'd help her and Cream with gardening."

Sonic and Tails nod and smile at their friends before they leave our house. As Sonic and Tails sit down in my lap with Caiden next to them, both sigh in relief as they pan up to me.

"I'm glad Amy and Knuckles understood and didn't laugh at us for being diapered, Oniichan," Sonic begins as he wipes his forehead, "I don't know what I'd do if they told everybody that we wore diapers."

"Yeah," Tails rebuttals as he shifts in my lap, "I'd probably never wanna go outside again if they did that."

"Well, true friends, which Amy and Knuckles are, wouldn't do that to those they really are friends with," I pause as a low hissing sound reaches my ears, followed by a pungent odor, "I guess you two need to be changed, huh?"

Sonic and Tails nod, "Yeah, we kinda went earlier when Amy and Knuckles came over. We were scared they'd make fun of us and…"

"It's alright you two. Come on," I stand with Sonic and Tails in my arms, "let's get you two changed."

Sonic and Tails rest their heads on my shoulders as I carry them to our room and once inside I set them on their feet.

"So, who's first?" comes my query as I scan Sonic and Tails.

"Oniichan…" comes Caiden's low voice as he stands in the doorway, his head directed at the floor and his ears flatted atop his head, "will you…will you…" his head pops up and he stares into my eyes, his decision made, "will you diaper me like Sonic and Tails too?"

"I don't see why not," comes my reply as I walk over to Caiden and lift him into my arms. "I don't mind changing a couple more diapers," I pause as I lay Caiden on the changing table and remove his shorts, followed by his underwear. After I grab a clean diaper, powder, and wipes I begin wiping Caiden down until he's clean. He giggles as I sprinkle him with baby powder then lift his legs to slide the diaper under him. As I lower his bottom onto the diaper, a query pops into my head, "So, Caiden," I tape the diaper shut and slip his shorts back on him, "would you like the same treatment as Sonic and Tails?"

He nods as he sits up on the changing table, "Uh huh, Oniichan, I wanna be treated the same and Tails and Sonic. They really like it and well I wanna do it too."

I regard Caiden with nod and he holds his hands up signaling for me to pick him up. I smile as I lift him into my arms and hug him before I set him on his feet, "Alright, after I change Sonic and Tails, it's nap time for the three of you." I sigh before I turn to Sonic and Tails, "Alright, Sonic, you're up next," I lift Sonic into my arms and lay him down on the changing table. Once he's on the changing table, he begins to suck his thumb, a habit he's developed over the countless times I've changed him.

When I see this, I smile, "I think I'll need to get you a pacifier little one. Would you like that?"

Sonic nods as he gives me a thumbs up, "Sure, Oniichan, whatever you thinks best."

"Good, when we go to the store, I'll get you all some pacifiers. We'll need to get a lot of things anyway. If you guys are good, I'll even get you some new toys."

Sonic, Tails, and Caiden's eyes widen at this and I nod at them, "Yep, Oniichan will get you whatever you want."

After gathering the changing supplies together for next two diaper changes, I remove Sonic's shorts then his diaper so I can begin cleaning him up. With his bottom clean and powdered, I slide a fresh diaper under him and lower his legs before taping the diaper shut. With Sonic freshly diapered, I enter the dresser below him and pull out three pairs of blue footed pajamas. I set Sonic up and slip him into one pair, then set him on his feet.

I turn and lift Tails into my arms and lay him on the changing table then repeat the entire process again, ending with him freshly diapered and dressed in the blue footed pajamas as well. I kiss Tails' forehead before picking Caiden up and laying him back on the changing table to slip him into his footed pajamas. A smile curls onto my lips as I lift Caiden into my arms and walk over to the rocking chair at the foot of the Bed Sea, with Sonic and Tails following close behind. Once I sit down, Sonic and Tails crawl into my lap with Caiden and yawn.

I chuckle at their display before I begin to rock back and forth. After five minutes of rocking the three, I lay their sleeping forms in their beds and tuck them in before heading for the door. As I stand in the doorway, I smile, _"Well, it looks like I have another baby brother, and that makes three. I guess Caiden wants to experience the full baby treatment now. Well so be it, I shall grant him this. I know for a fact that he'll love it."_

With that thought cruising through my head, I walk into my workshop and begin to knock down the computer jobs that have piled up over the past few days.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Sonic X, StarCraft, OneRepublic, or any artists or shows, or games that exist the real world mentioned here in.

WARNING: Contains Diapers and Age Regression! If you do not like, do not read. This story is based on a picture on my friend BlackNightWing's DA account (search his account for Sonic and Tails – A Saturated Situation). The credit for making the picture goes to Tato & TailsCorra and BlackNightWing for coloring it. If this isn't your cup of tea, please turn back now.

Ycatsaius Alexandria's Home, Knothole City, Mobotropolis, Planet Mobius, 02/17/2018, 1000

As rain tap-dances on the window, Caiden, Tails, and Sonic sigh, their contempt for the water-works made clear. As I walk in, I notice their depression straightaway and head over to kneel down in front of my little brothers. "What seems to be the problem, you guys?"

Tails, Sonic, and Caiden turn to me, sad glances evident on their faces, "We hate rain," they reply in unison as they cross their arms and pout, "We wanted to try play soccer," Caiden interjects, "but I guess that's out, huh?"

I nod, but smile at them nonetheless, "Guys, there's no need to be depressed. I have hundreds of different things that we can do together."

"Like what?" comes Tails' query as he crawls over to the couch and climbs into my lap, followed by Sonic and Caiden moments later.

"Well, first off, we can go to a movie, would you guys like that?" comes my query as I scan them.

The three of them face each other and nod before smiling up at me, "Sure, Oniichan!" resounds their unified answer.

"Alright then, let me just pack a duffel bag of stuff for the three of you, then we can go."

My little brothers shout in jubilation and watch as I vanish into our room. Once I'm inside I pack the duffel bag full of a good sized amount of changing supplies (fifteen diapers, two boxes of wipes, a large bottle of baby powder, three bottles of orange juice, and the three pacifiers I bought them yesterday). After closing the duffel, I call out to them. Once I enter the living room, they crowd around me like newborn kittens, all smiling up at me.

"Okay, who wants to be carried to the car?"

Caiden raises his hands to the air and I smile as I lift him into my arms before walking out the door with Sonic and Tails close by. When we reach my silver 2015 Nissan GT-R Nismo, I open the passenger side door, then lower the front seat to allow Sonic and Caiden in the backseat. After strapping them in and placing the duffel in between them, I return the seat to its upright position.

Turning to Tails, I smile, "Looks like you get the front seat today, Tails. Now let's hit the road."

Ten minutes and many wondrous sights later, we arrive at the OLR MegaPlex. Once I find a parking space near the entrance, we all pile out of the car and head toward the ticket counter. After looking through the titles on the marquee, we decide on _Frozen_, much to my chagrin and my little brother's delight. After paying for the tickets, we enter the movie theater and order four hot dogs, four large Mountain Dews, and four large KitKat bars. With our food in hand, we head to the auditorium and are lucky enough to find seats at the very top of the theatre room.

1.7 hours later, the movie reaches its end. Though I didn't want to see it at first, my lone solace is the smiling faces Sonic, Tails, and Caiden give me. As we exit the auditorium, I halt and turn to my little brothers before kneeling down to their height and whispering, "Okay, who needs a change?"

Sonic and Caiden raise their hands and follow me and Tails to the men's restroom adjacent to the auditorium we just exited. When we enter, we find the restroom empty, and I spot the changing table near the sinks.

After opening the table and setting the duffel at the right end, I turn to them, "So, who's first this time?"

Caiden walks forward and I lift him into my arms, lying him on the changing table a moment later. I slide his shorts off and go into the duffel to pull out a fresh diaper, powder, and wipes before turning back to Caiden. I untape his used diaper and lift his legs to remove it and toss the wrapped up ball of death in the trash.

As I clean him up, I chuckle, "You made a nuclear missile in there, little bro."

He giggles and nods as his bottom his wiped clean and powdered. I smile when I see him sucking his thumb as I lower him onto a fresh diaper and tape it snug around his waist. He smiles once back in his shorts and standing on his feet. I then turn to Sonic and repeat the process, thankfully this time Sonic's only wet. I don't think I could handle two dirty diapers in rapid succession after gorging myself during the movie. As I lower Sonic onto a clean diaper, I thread his tail through the hole before taping the padding snug around his waist and slides his shorts back on him.

Sonic smiles up at me once he's on his feet, "Thanks, Oniichan…So," he places his hands behind his head as I close the duffel then go wash my hands, "what are we going to do next?"

"That depends, Sonic," I rebuttal as I lift him into my arms, "that depends on if it stopped raining yet." rebounds my words as we walk out of the movie theater. My brother's chorus of happiness greets my ears when we find that it has stopped raining.

"Oniichan, Oniichan, what are we gonna do now, huh, Oniichan?" roars Tails' happy query as he spins his tails and hovers in my face.

"Well, I was thinking we could go the MotorPlex Speedway and race each other on the go-kart track there."

"That sounds AWESOME!" roars their cheerful chorus as I strap Tails and Caiden in the backseat of the car, and after placing the passenger seat in its upright position, I strap Sonic in before hoping in the driver's seat and speeding off."

Thirty minutes later, we arrive at the MotorPlex Speedway. Straightaway, we spot the huge oval track and grand stands to the left of us and the MiniMotoPlex Park (for children and teens) to the right of us.

As I scan both complexes, I find them the same size and chuckle, "The people who built this place spared no expense I'll tell you boys that much."

Sonic, Tails, and Caiden affirm my statement with a resounding "Hoorah!" before we reach the toll entrance.

"How many in your party sir?"

"Four, mam: three children, one adult."

"That will be sixty-five dollars which gets you four all day passes, plus free meals at all the restaurants in the MiniMotoPlex Park."

I thank her as we trade money for tickets and then drive through the gate. After twenty minutes of driving around to find a spot to park, we find solace in one that's a mere twenty paces from the entrance. Once we all get out the car, I grab the duffel and sling it over my shoulder.

Facing my little brothers, I kneel down to them, "Okay, so we don't have a repeat of what happened at the mall where I lost you guys and the entirety of MonsterMegaTown Mall hearing your wails of terror until the safety officers directed me to you, we're all going to hold hands. That is…" I pause as I smirk crosses my lips, "unless you want a stroller to ride in."

Receiving unified shaking of heads, I grab Sonic and Tails' hand and Tails grabs Caiden's hand. With all attached and accounted for, we trek onward toward the first attraction: MonsterCity 500 Go-Kart Championship. Once we reach our destination, Sonic, Tails, and Caiden drag me toward the track which to me resembles a gigantic diamond. Thankfully, we all are able to obtain four of the first ten cars that compete in the first race. Five laps later, Tails comes out the victor with myself in second, Caiden in third, and Sonic in fourth.

The instant we leave the track, I sense the adrenaline pumping through my little brother's and a chuckle escapes me, "I take it you all liked it?"

They nod excited before they're stomachs growl at me, mine following suite. It is at this point that I decide it's time for a lunch break. So, we trek through the park until we happen upon a small café. Once inside, we sit down at a booth and once our waiter arrives, we all order the same thing: chicken alfredo, the only thing that we could pronounce out of the entire menu!

After thirty minutes, our food arrives and we dig in. I smile at my brothers who insisted on feeding themselves so as to not draw attention. I agreed though they all promised that I could feed them each a bottle of chocolate milk before bed. Once our bellies are full, we show the waiter our tickets, then head out to find more attractions.

As we continue to walk, Tails feels a tug at his pants, yet ignores it until laughter reaches his ears. He turns and spots three children (one, a fox kid, the others hedgehogs,) grinning and laughing at him. The rest of us hear the commotion and turn around. We realize straightaway what's going on: one kid pantsed Tails revealing his diapers to them all. Tears well in Tails' eyes and he straightaway bursts into a fit of hysterics moments later.

Before I can move into to stop the bullying, Caiden steps in between the boys and in a split second a purple aura encompasses his body, followed by purple tentacles extending outward and grabbing the boys.

"You like to make fun of my brother cause he's different than you," Caiden's eyes flash blue as the boys slam into the ground and tentacles retract, "I don't appreciate it! Leave my brother alone you big bullies!"

The kids that just bullied Tails and now witness what Caiden is capable of scream and run off in the opposite direction. Caiden smirks as his aura fades and he pulls Tails' shorts back up.

"Sorry they bullied you, Tails," comes his voice as he wipes Tails' tears away.

"I wanna go home!" rebuttals Tails as his cries increase, "I WANNA GO HOME NOW! I DON'T WANNA STAY ANYMORE!" he faces me as tears stream down his face, "I WANNA GO HOME, ONIICHAN!"

A sigh leaves my lips as I lift Tails into my arms, "Alright, little guy, we'll go home." I face Sonic and Caiden and they nod in agreement.

"We can't have fun without Tails, Oniichan," rebounds their unified voice, "let's just go home."

"Alright, away we go then," comes my rebuttal as I carry Tails back to the car with Sonic and Caiden trailing behind me.

When we reach the homestead, Tails runs to our room. We all follow, but Tails slams the door in our face. Sonic and Caiden shrug their shoulders as they face me, confused.

"Let's just leave him be. Come on, let's go watch another movie alright?"

Sonic and Caiden nod slow, their joyous tone deflated due to Tails unhappy demeanor. When we reach the living room, they climb in my lap and watch as I scroll through the different family movies available. After ten minutes of deliberation, we decide on _Despicable Me 2_.

Ninety-eight minutes later, the movie ends. I glance down into my lap and see Sonic and Caiden fast asleep. A smile curls onto my lips, yet before I rise, my eyes flash blue. I can sense that Tails is up. Before I can stand to take Caiden and Sonic to our room, the muffled sound of footsteps reaches my ears. I turn to the hallway and find Tails standing there, tears in his eyes.

I glance down to Caiden and Sonic and a golden aura envelops them, fading a moment later with them in our room. I turn to Tails and pat the now empty space in my lap. He runs over to me crying and plops down in my lap before burying his head in my chest.

"Why are people so mean?" comes his tear choked query as he lifts his head to my eyes.

I tousle his headfur and shake my head before facing him, my now brown eyes emanating nothing but concern, "I'm uncertain, Tails. I've been through a lot in my lifetime and I still don't understand why people act the way they do." I hug him tight and ink circles on his back before releasing him and staring into his teary blue orbs, "I do know this though," a smile inks itself onto my countenance as I wipe away Tails' tears with my thumb, "Caiden, Sonic, and I, we'll always stand up for you. That is what family's for after all."

Tails sniffles and nods before his eyes find the floor, then me moments later, inquisitiveness paved within, "That aura and those tentacles that came out of Caiden…" he swallows a lump in his throat before continuing, "how did he do that?"

I rub the back of my head as my eyes find the ceiling, "Well…"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Sonic X, StarCraft, OneRepublic, or any artists or shows, or games that exist the real world mentioned here in.

WARNING: Contains Diapers and Age Regression! If you do not like, do not read. This story is based on a picture on my friend BlackNightWing's DA account (search his account for Sonic and Tails – A Saturated Situation). The credit for making the picture goes to Tato & TailsCorra and BlackNightWing for coloring it. If this isn't your cup of tea, please turn back now.

"Well what, Oniichan?" comes Tails' query as he tugs on my shirt.

I avert my gaze from the ceiling and down into Tails' innocent blue eyes, "Caiden and I are Zentalis. Zentalis are a special warrior group of Zentennolists that possess the ability of flight, shadow-space-ation (the ability to bend time and space around the individual and travel through said temporal rift that forms as a result), healing, and enhanced battle tactics. These four abilities I just mentioned apply to Zentennolists and Zentalis alike. Zentalis, however, have the added benefits of telepathy and enhanced auric shielding." I pause to glance down to Tails, "Are you understanding any of this, Tails?"

He nod, excited at the information he's gleaning from me, "Uh huh! Please continue, Oniichan!"

I regard him with a smile as my explanation proceeds, "The Enhanced Auric Shielding Mechanism or E.A.S.M is the purple aura that you saw Caiden display. My E.A.S.M, however, is white. Any questions, little one?"

"Well, what of the Zentennolists, what happened to them?"

"They're right now back in my dimension building a new homeworld. It's called the Infinite Sacrifice. Those of us that want to leave Earth are going to live there. Or in mine and Caiden's case, we'll be staying in this dimension, and I'll be caring for you, Sonic, and Caiden."

"Okay, Oniichan," he yawns and stretches before reclining back in my lap. After he yawns again, he faces me, "Oniichan, I'm tired now."

"Alright then, let's get you to bed then, it's 2000 now."

Tails gazes outside and darkness greets his eyes. He yawns again as I carry him back to our room. After a quick change, I dress him in a pair of blue footed pajamas and tuck him in. With him now fast asleep, I change into my pajamas before climbing into my bed. Sleep arrives the instant my head touches the pillow."

…

Ycatsaius Alexandria's Home, Knothole City, Mobotropolis, Planet Mobius, 03/02/2018, 1000

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!" roars Tails' outcry as I sit on his bed with a pair of overalls and a blue T-shirt in hand. Tears inch down his face as he faces me. I can tell he's still upset over what happened two weeks ago. I sigh as I sit down next to him.

Facing Sonic and Caiden, I train my concerned eyes on them, "Caiden, Sonic, go play Need for Speed ProStreet in the playroom while I calm down your brother. I'll call you guys when I'm ready to go."

They nod silent and bolt from our room. With Sonic and Caiden occupied, I focus my full attention on the crying kit in my lap. I bounce him on my knee a couple of times, which induces a partial smile. He stares up at me, fear still in his eyes.

"Oniichan, don't make me go to the mall. Somebody will bully me again, I just know it! They'll probably try the same thing again. I bet the entire city knows I wear diapers now!" tears well in his eyes before he begins to bawl, "I hate kids sometimes!"

"Tails…you poor baby," echoes a female voice toward us. I avert my eyes from my brother and smile at who I see: my girlfriend Nikoletta. _"Apparently, she just reentered the transdimensional portal. I'm actually glad she's here, I just hope a Dimensional Gate hasn't built between our worlds."_

She smiles as she walks over to us, her hazelnut crown bouncing with her steps. She flashes her auburn eyes at me before sitting next to me, "Ycatsaius, what's wrong with Tails?"

"Some kids bullied him a couple of weeks ago and he doesn't want to go to the mall now. The problem is that I really need to take him and his brothers shopping, so I can get their clothes in the right sizes. Nikoletta, you remember where I got Caiden's clothes?"

She regards me with affirmation, "Of course, Ycatsaius, The Alexandria Clothing Emporium. Speaking of that, your mother and stepdad own that store don't they?"

"Yes, they do, but that's not the point. I need to take Tails to the mall so I can get him some new clothes, but I can't do that while he's in this state."

My girlfriend nods and holds her arms out, "May I hold him?"

"I don't see why not, Nikoletta," comes my rebuttal as I hand the still crying Tails to her in faith that she'll be able to calm him down.

Tails sniffles as he scans the girl who's holding him. For some reason, he feels the warmth of love course through him as she holds him. He wipes his eyes so he can get a clear visual on her and glances to me before facing her, "You…you're Nikoletta-neechan, Oniichan's girlfriend aren't you?"

She nods as she cradles Tails in her arms and begins to gently rock him, "Yes I am, and I heard you're upset and don't want to go to the mall because some kids bullied you. Is that right?"

Tails nods as tears well in his eyes upon being reminded of the two week old incident. Soon, he begins to bawl again, "Kids are mean, and now I'll probably be laughed at every time I go to the parks and stuff now."

Nikoletta smiles as she kisses his forehead and wipes his eyes, "It's alright, baby, it's alright," comes her sweet voice as she rocks Tails again. After five minutes Tails is smiling up at her, no longer upset. She smiles as she sets Tails on his feet, "Now, where are your clothes, little one?"

Tails sniffles as he points to the clothing in my lap, "Oniichan was gonna put me in thoses, Nikoletta-neechan."

"Alright then, let's get you dressed then," she grabs the clothes out of my lap and proceeds to change and then dress Tails. When she's finished, she lifts Tails into her arms and smiles down at him, "Guess what, Tails, Nikoletta-neechan is coming with you. You don't mind do you, Tails?"

Tails shakes his head and smiles, "Nah uh, Nikoletta-neechan, I dun minds at all!"

"Well then," she turns to me, "go get Caiden and Sonic so we can go."

After grabbing the black duffel off my bed, I enter the playroom and find Sonic and Caiden deep in a grip race. When Caiden crosses the line, Sonic crosses his arms and pouts.

"Well, that's not fair at all, Caiden. You've had more time to get good. You should have given me one of your backup cars and I would have had a fair chance."

"Boys," comes my voice as I walk over to them, "it's time to go." I kneel down to them after they shut off the console and Sonic raises his arms to me. I smile as I lift him into my arms and walk out of the room with Caiden and Nikoletta following close behind me.

When we reach the outside, my eyes bug out at what I see: a silver Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 parked by my R35 Nismo. Facing Nikoletta, I smile, "I didn't know you had an affinity for Nissan Skylines, Nikoletta."

She nods as she walks over to the right driver's side and opens the door, "So," she turns to me after strapping Tails in the backseat, "are we taking my car, your car, or are we going to take both cars and race up there?"

"Race up to the Knothole City Mall, with my brothers in our cars? NO WAY!"

She chuckles as she shakes her head, "I was only kidding, Ycatsaius. We can race each other later when your baby brothers are asleep. Now, are we taking my car, your car, or both cars?"

"We can take your car, Nikoletta," rebounds my reply as I walk over to the passenger side. After strapping Caiden and Sonic in, I set the duffel in Caiden's lap before returning the seat to its upright position and strapping myself in.

Nikoletta smiles as she starts her car and after backing out of the driveway, she speeds toward the Knothole City Mall. After five minutes, we arrive in front of the exterior of Alexandria Clothing Emporium. After circling the lot twice, she acquires a parking space mere feet from the entrance. She smiles at me before she hops out and pushes the driver seat forward.

After picking Tails up and setting him over her shoulder, she holds her hand out for Sonic. He smiles as he scoots out of the car and grabs her hand seconds later. With Sonic and Tails accounted for, she returns the driver's seat to its original position. Walking over to me, she smiles finding Caiden fast asleep on my shoulders, and the duffel resting on my right arm.

As we walk inside, I find a shopping cart to set my sleeping little brother in. Once he's secure in the shopping cart, Nikoletta does the same with Tails before browsing the left side of the store with Sonic still holding her hand. As I browse the right side and pile the basket full of different outfits, a yawn reaches my ears. I look into the cart seat and Caiden yawns again before smiling up at me.

"Hi, Oniichan, where are we?" comes his query as he scans the aisle before facing me again, a confused gaze decorating his face.

"We're at Alexandria Clothing Emporium. We're buying you and your brothers more clothes."

Caiden nods as he scans the aisle again, "Where's Nikoletta-neechan?" rebounds his inquisitiveness as he flashes those huge innocence filled emerald green eyes at me.

"She's on the left side of the store shopping with Sonic and Tails."

"She managed to get Tails to come along, how?"

"I'm not certain, Caiden. She's a unique girl, but you know that already. She was able to help calm you down on countless occasions when I couldn't put a dent in your emotion hurricanes."

Caiden yawns again and wipes his eyes, "So, what did you get, Oniichan?"

"I managed to find a bunch of shirts decked out with cars from Need for Speed ProStreet, and plenty more pairs of overalls, and shorts for the lot of you. I also got some pacifiers for you all as well. Noticing what happened with Tails earlier today, I can tell that we'll need them."

Caiden nods at my statement as we continue shopping, "Yeah, Oniichan, those might definitely come in handy."

I smile as I tousle his hair and rub his ears, eliciting a delighted purr from him, "Yes, little brother they certainty will."

After two hours of shopping and browsing through the sea of clothing and other items, Nikoletta and I meet up at the checkout counter. She smiles at me, happiness pouring out as a fountain.

"Ycatsaius, you won't believe how many adorable outfits I was able to find, plus I managed to get some extra supplies as well. I noticed that you were running low, so I got enough to last you at least two more years."

I sigh mentally as the realization of this trip taking a shark-sized bite out of my wallet sets in. Yet, I thank The Most High that He's blessed me with the knowledge to be able to live at half of what I make. This strategy allows me to save almost half of my income and have no worries about where I'll turn next on the financial roads of life. When we reach the checkout, Nikoletta tells the cashier that we're together and she nods before taking a glance at my brothers.

"Aww, they're adorable," she double takes upon spotting Sonic and Tails, "I didn't know you adopted Sonic and Tails, Ycatsaius. You know, that allows you a 50% discount."

"Thanks maim, I could you that." I reply as the bagger finishes bagging Nikoletta's cart and starts on mine, "So, what are the damages of this day's pillaging?"

The cashier chuckles at my terminology before scanning the screen, then facing me with the news, "$650.00 even, Ycatsaius."

I nod as I hand her my credit card. After the transaction is approved, we walk out the back entrance. Once in an open area, a white light envelops the carts. When the light fades, the carts are gone and Sonic and Tails are resting in mine and Nikoletta's arms respectively while Caiden is standing beside us smiling.

"That was so awesome!" roars Caiden's excited voice as he hugs me.

"I know, that's the glory of shadowspaceation. Now my clones can stow the clothing in our wardrobe back home while we continue to browse the mall."

Nikoletta smiles as she leans in to kiss me, "You're such a wonderful boyfriend, Ycatsaius."

"I am aware, Nikoletta, you tell me all the time."

With those words spoken, we continue onward until stopping at a restaurant. Stomach growling assaults our ears and we decide to enter The Salty Crab. Once inside and seated, we obtain orange sodas and then browse the menu. After ten minutes our server approaches the table, a somber tone about him.

"Good evening again, I am David, what will we be having this evening?"

"So, Sonic, Tails, Caiden, what are you guys getting?" comes my query as I face them.

They all smile up at me, their decision unanimous, "The 8 oz. Steak and Lobster Tail dinner!"

A chuckle leaves me as I face Nikoletta, "dear, same question."

"The same as your little brothers."

"Well, that goes for me as well," rebounds my rebuttal as I face our server, "Five 8 oz. Steak and Lobster Tail dinners with Caesar salads."

David nods and vanishes to process the order. As we scan each other, smiles greet me.

"Thanks for taking us out to dinner, Oniichan!" roars my brother's unified chorus.

"Actually, you three," Nikoletta chimes in, "I'll be paying for the dinner since your Oniichan just bought your clothes."

They nod as they direct their gratitude toward Nikoletta. Thirty minutes later, our food arrives. Before I can ask, my brothers dive into their meals. Nikoletta and I chuckle as we face each other before starting on our own meals.

An hour passes and we've completed our meals. When our server returns, Nikoletta pays the bill without question. After leaving a ten dollar tip, we rise from our seats.

Nikoletta kneels down to my brothers, the duffel on her shoulders, "Okay," she whispers, "anyone need a diaper change?"

My three brothers nod and Nikoletta leads them to a family restroom. Once inside, she finds a changing table adjacent to the sinks and opens it.

After setting the duffel at the edge, she turns to my brothers, "Okay, who's first?"

Sonic steps forward and Nikoletta lifts him into her arms, setting him on the changing table moments later. As she removes his shorts, the door to the restroom opens revealing a familiar bat, Rouge.

Rouge stares at them and turns to Sonic, "Sonic, you…you wear diapers? This is an interesting development."

"We all do," Caiden chimes in, his purple aura now glowing low around his body, "what of it, Rouge?"

Rouge drops the subject seeing Caiden's aura and goes about her business, before making quick to leave. Nikoletta continues with the diaper change as if nothing happened and untapes Sonic's diaper. She lifts his legs and removes the diaper before wiping him clean. As she reaches for the powder, she faces Sonic, who now has his thumb in his mouth sucking vehemently. She decides not to press the issue as she powders his bottom, lowers him onto a clean diaper, and tapes the diaper shut.

"Well that's one down," she slides his shorts back on him, then turns to Tails and lifts him up, "two to go," she lays him on his back and unbuttons the overalls before removing them. She untapes Tails' diaper, lifts his legs, and slides the used diaper away so she can commence with cleaning him.

As she powders his bottom she slips a pacifier into his mouth, which he begins to suck intently. With him liberally powdered, she lowers his bottom onto a clean diaper, threads his tails through and tapes it shut. After slipping his overalls back on him, she rebuttons them and sets him on his feet.

She turns to Caiden and he raises his arms to her, as if he's excited to get his diaper changed. She smiles nonetheless as she lifts him into the air and places him on the changing table. She removes his shorts, untapes his diaper, and lifts his legs so she can clean him up.

As she is cleaning him, he stares up at her almost as if he's staring deep into her soul. She smiles at him as she continues to get him clean, "Caiden, I've noticed how you've been acting these past couple of weeks. You really like this treatment don't you?"

He nods, his eyes shimmering with innocence, "Uh huh, and so do Sonic and Tails. I don't ever wanna go back to not being in diapers. If it weren't for Sonic and Tails," he coughs, cuteness staining his voice as she powders him to a satisfactory level, "I would have never known how awesome this is."

Nikoletta nods as she lowers him onto a clean diaper, threads his tail through, and tapes the diaper snug around his waist, "That's true, Caiden," she rebuttals as she slips his shorts back on him and lifts him into her arms, "I'm glad you found your comfort zone, little one."

Once Nikoletta returns I smile when I see her carrying Caiden, with Sonic and Tails attached to her shirt tails. When she reaches me, I smile, "Guess someone's very popular, huh Nikoletta?"

She nods as we walk toward her car, "Yes am I, I guess. I'm actually glad that transdimensional rift opened up all those years ago and brought us here," she pauses as she helps me buckle my brothers in, then she continues once we're driving down the road, "We can start over, Ycatsaius. You, me, Caiden, Sonic, and Tails."

"I'd like that, Nikoletta. I'd like that a lot."

When we arrive home, Nikoletta and I tuck my brothers in for their naps, then return to the living room. Once inside, we sit on the couch and I turn on OneRepublic from my phone. As their music echoes soft throughout the living room, Nikoletta and I cuddle close, happy for the chance that we have received.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Sonic X, StarCraft, OneRepublic, or any artists or shows, or games that exist the real world mentioned here in.

WARNING: Contains Diapers and Age Regression! If you do not like, do not read. This story is based on a picture on my friend BlackNightWing's DA account (search his account for Sonic and Tails – A Saturated Situation). The credit for making the picture goes to Tato & TailsCorra and BlackNightWing for coloring it. If this isn't your cup of tea, please turn back now.

Ycatsaius Alexandria's Home, Knothole City, Mobotropolis, Planet Mobius, 03/04/2018, 1000

A smile crosses my lips when I enter the playroom. All three of my brothers are clad in blue T-shirts and thick padding playing Need for Speed ProStreet. I assume from my vantage point that Sonic and Tails are taking turns against Caiden, the International Street King of the Need For Speed ProStreet world.

When Sonic totals his car, a scream of anger leaves him before he tosses the controller to the floor and crosses his arms. As he pouts, he turns to Tails, "Your turn, Tails, why don't you try an' beat 'em. I can't do it!"

Before Sonic can storm out, I walk inside and lift him into my arms, "Sonic, patience is necessary. If you want, after Tails and Caiden race, I can teach you the ins and outs of each track. The only person that Caiden can't beat now is me. Would you let me teach you, Sonic?"

He sniffles as he attempts to hold back tears, but nods, "Sure, Oniichan, I don't why I got so upset."

"It's alright, Sonic," comes my reply as I carry him to our room, "don't worry about it, alright?" I lay him down on the changing table and untapes his diaper, "You needed a diaper change anyway." I lift his legs to slide the used diaper from under him and then begin to wipe him clean.

"That also probably contributed to your heightened upset nature too." I rebuttal as I powder his bottom in liberal quantity before lowering him onto a clean diaper, threading his tail through, and taping the diaper snug around his waist. "You know, Sonic," I glance to his face and find him sucking his thumb. I quickly remove it and pop his blue pacifier in his mouth before I set him on his feet and kneel down to the paci sucking hedgehog, "you look really cute like this. Once Caiden and Tails finish their Race Day battle, I'll show you how to race each track on Need For Speed ProStreet: from the Tokyo Motorspeedway to Ebisu. Until then, would you like me to read you a story?"

He smiles behind his pacifier and nods, "Uh huhs, I'd wuv dat, Oniichan," he replies, his speech slurred by the pacifier, "will 'ou gib me a bottle afor you rwead to meh?"

"Of course, Sonic, what kind?"

"Apple juice, pwease?" comes his query as he raises his arms to me.

I smile at his adorableness and lift him into my arms. Once we reach the kitchen, I move him to my shoulders so I can grab the apple juice from the fridge and the bottle from the adjacent cabinet. Once the bottle is filled, I set Sonic on his feet and hand him the bottle. He smiles with delight as he begins to drink and follows me back to our room. When I cross the threshold, I pick up _Aesop's Fables_ from atop the dresser/changing table and turn to Sonic who raises his arms to me once again, this time with an empty bottle in one hand.

I chuckle as I lift him into my arms, "You like being carried huh, Sonic?"

He nods as I carry him into the living room where the noise is at its lowest and sit on the couch with the happy hedgehog in my lap. I open the book and begin to read from the very beginning. When I reach the nineteenth story, a shout of joy reaches my ears, startling Sonic in the process. I hug him close and reassure him that it's just Caiden and Tails enjoying themselves. Upon turning to the hallway, I see Caiden and Tails walking towards us. They smile at Sonic seeing that he's enjoying himself.

When they make contact with the couch, Tails turns to me and Caiden sighs in exhaustion, "Oniichan! Oniichan! Guess what! Guess what!" Tails shouts as he begins to bounce on the couch. I place a firm hand on him, halting his accent and he giggles before facing me again, "Oniichan, Caiden and I were racing and…and Caiden was winning then…then before I knew it, his car flipped over about a hundred times and I won!"

"Yeah, Tails won. I got too cwocky and didn't swow down in dat wast turn, dus my car fwipped end ova end and ended with my preweshus Lamborghini being totaled. Oh well," he chuckles as he faces Tails and Tails smiles at him, allowing him to continue, "I'll get you next time."

"Yeah," Tails chuckles as he rubs the back of his head, "you probably will. That was a fun race though."

"Yes, well, I can smell that you two need to be changed," I cut in as I lift them both into my arms and stand. Turning to Sonic, a smile inches onto my face, "Wait in the playroom, okay Sonic? I'll be in there after I get your brothers cleaned up."

Sonic nods and straightaway vanishes in a blue blur. I avert my eyes to my little brothers and they giggle as I carry them to our room. Once we're inside I set Tails on his feet and lay Caiden on the changing table.

"So, Caiden, you and Tails had fun huh?" comes my query as I untape the soiled garment and lift his legs. With the soiled diaper disposed of, I grab some wipes and begin cleaning Caiden thoroughly.

Caiden nods and giggles when the powder rises to his nose, "Uh huhs, Oniichan, we had lots fun! Lots and lots. Me and Tails would make good team in Race Day Tournament!"

I nod as I lower him onto a clean diaper, thread his tail through, and tape the padding snug around his waist, "I bet you two would make a good team." I smile as I set him on his feet and gives his padded rear a loving pat, "There, all clean. Now," I turn to Tails and lift him into my arms, "Tails is next. Caiden, why don't you watch TV okay?" comes my query as I clean Tails' stinky bottom, then powder him liberally before sliding a fresh diaper under him.

Caiden nods and waddles toward the living room. I smile down at Tails once he's freshly diapered and on his feet. After giving him a warm hug, I kneel down to him, "Now, you and Caiden need to behave and watch TV while I teach Sonic okay?"

"Whatcha teaching Sonic, Oniichan?" rebounds Tails query before he sticks his thumb in his mouth.

Before I continue, I replace his thumb with a pacifier, "Don't suck your thumb, alright? Now, go watch TV with Caiden okay?"

Tails nods and smiles behind the pacifier, "Kay, Oniichan, I's go pway wif Caiden now!"

"Good boy," I rebuttal as I pat his padded bottom. I smile as I watch him waddle toward the living room. With Caiden and Tails clean and in the living room, I walk over to the playroom. When I enter, I run over to Sonic who's bawling, yet only tears and whimpers escape due to his pacifier.

I kneel down to him and hug him tight, "What's the matter, Sonic? Did you hurt yourself or are you still having trouble with the game?

Upon release, he stares up at me, tears still falling, "Da gwame, I can't do it! It's too hard!"

"Calm down, little one. Let me teach you okay," I pat the mat in front of the right TV, before facing Sonic again, "sit down and pick up the controller."

Once both consoles are set to system link, I select the practice Race Day that I created just for such a situation. Sonic scans the screen and sees a circuit track, each in a different sector of the world.

I smile at Sonic after we're setup with two Nissan GT-R R35s, similar to mine outside. Before the race starts, Sonic notices this and before he can ask, I tousle his hair.

"These are different models of the GT-R R35 than the one that I drive, though the only real difference now is that my car outside has 300 more horsepower in its stock configuration than these do when they're tuned to the max. Anyway, these GT-R R35s will be the basis of your training Sonic."

Sonic nods and when the race starts I drive ahead of him, but slowly so he can catch up. When he does, I explain that I want him to follow my lines exactly for each lap. He nods and does as he's told.

When the race is over, I start it over and turn to him, "Now, do you think that you can beat me in your first race?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just not used to this, Oniichan," he bows his head and his ears rescind atop his head, "I don't know if I can do it."

"You can do it, Sonic. You just have to get used to this type of speed. Think of it like running, but instead of you running, you're controlling the car that's running in your place. Do you understand, Sonic?"

He nods and once the race starts, we are neck and neck down the straightaway. When the sharp turns come however, he not only matches my line, but tightens it. When we exit the turn, he's in front of me.

"Not bad, Sonic, keep it up."

He smiles as he continues to speed away after activating the nitrous system, "This is cool!"

"I know, Sonic. Now you see why Caiden plays so much and is so good."

Three hours later, from my observations, Sonic has greatly improved in his racing technique. What surprises me the most is that he took my technique I taught him and sharpened it to a point that I couldn't reach! I break away from my thoughts when Sonic's growling stomach reaches my ears.

"I guess we can stop for today." I smile as I stand and face Sonic, "Let's get some food in you and your brothers."

He nods as his stomach growls again and he raises his arms to me, signaling his desire to be carried. I lift him into my arms and after turning off the consoles, I carry him into the living room. When we enter the living room, Caiden and Tails turn and smile at us. When I sit down with Sonic in my lap, Tails and Caiden rush over and plop down close by.

"So, little brothers, what would you like to eat?"

After ten minutes of deliberation, we decide on chili dogs, shrimp, spinach, and tilapia. With my brothers gathered around me, I extend my hands out in front of me. A white light roars from them, replaced a moment later with a huge floating rectangular plate containing enough chili dogs, shrimp, spinach, and tilapia to last for a week.

A chuckle escapes me as rub the back of my head, "Maybe I over did it abit. Nonetheless, let's eat!"

After my brothers devour three chili dogs each, they petition me to feed them the rest. I regard their puppy dog eyes with agreement and they smile at me.

"Sonic's first up," comes my voice as Sonic squirms in my lap. When his squirms cease, I remove his pacifier and begin to spoon feed him a bowl of spinach. When that vanishes, I move onto a plate of popcorn shrimp and tilapia and feed him those by fork. When he's done with his food, five minutes later, I clean his face off, replace his pacifier, and set him on his feet.

Seeing Sonic full, Caiden and Tails plop down in my lap, eager for their feeding. I alternate between feeding Caiden and Tails, both of them getting messy and laughing throughout the entire process. Ten minutes later, Caiden and Tails are full and belches leave them both. I chuckle at them as I wipe their faces off, then set them on their feet.

"So, what would you guys like to do now?"

"Movie, Oniichan! MOVIE! MOVIE! MOVIE!" the three chant as they climb onto the couch and begin jumping.

"Alright, a movie it is," my eyes flash red as a white aura freezing them in mid jump, setting all three of them in my lap seconds later. Once I turn on the movie channel we decide on _Despicable Me 2_. When the movie ends, ninety-eight minutes later, all three of my brothers are fast asleep in my lap. I glance out the window and darkness greets my eyes. A brief scan of my watch notifies me that it is 2030, bedtime for these three. I stand with Caiden and Sonic in my arms and a white light winks into existence, fading away with Tails seconds later.

When I reach our room, I lay my brothers on their respective beds, then after checking them, I find them wet as usual. I lay Tails on the changing table first and gather the supplies for the diaper changes that are to come. Within ten minutes, the three are changed and dressed for bed. After tucking them in, I kiss each of their foreheads and climb into my own bed. Slumber for me comes the instant my head hits the pillow. Little do I know, my slumber won't last long…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Sonic X, StarCraft, OneRepublic, or any artists or shows, or games that exist the real world mentioned here in.

WARNING: Contains Diapers and Age Regression! If you do not like, do not read. This story is based on a picture on my friend BlackNightWing's DA account (search his account for Sonic and Tails – A Saturated Situation). The credit for making the picture goes to Tato & TailsCorra and BlackNightWing for coloring it. If this isn't your cup of tea, please turn back now.

Ycatsaius Alexandria's Home, Knothole City, Mobotropolis, Planet Mobius, 03/05/2018, 0330

As a whimper reaches my ears, I sit up and yawn. Panning down to the foot of my bed, I spot Tails sitting there, eyes swollen with tears. I manage to wipe the sleep from my eyes and scan the surrounding area before Tails crawls up to me and his whimpers assault my ears once more, before bawling follows.

I pull him into a warm hug and as I rub his back I scan the room around me, "Tails, what's the matter?"

My query is answered when thunder crashes against the house, followed by lightning lighting up my room. I double take at what I get a glimpse of and I get out of bed the crying Tails in my arms. Turning on the light, I scan my room and find my bed the lone occupant, my brother's beds, along with the cloth pad atop my dresser is gone. Tails whimpers again as he buries his head in my shirt. I tousle his headfur and rub his back as I sit back down on my bed.

_"What happened to my room?" _As I ponder this, I sense a presence at my door. Turning to the doorway, I find Nikoletta standing there in a midnight blue dress.

"Ycatsaius, what's wrong?" she glances down to the still whimpering fox in my arms, realizing what's going, "Oh, Tails is scared of lightning isn't he?"

I nod as my eyes find the terrified kit clinging onto my shirt, "Yes, he's absolutely terrified of lightning. Now," I face her, concern etched on my countenance, "what happened to my room?"

She crosses her arms at my query, "I thought would have thanked me for giving your little brothers their own room. I guess I was mistaken."

I smile as I rub Tails' back and lull him into a peaceful state with my singing Mat Kearney's _Fire and Rain_ as the music begins to play quiet in the background. Facing Nikoletta, I chuckle, "Thanks for that, Nikoletta. I don't think I would have been able to calm Tails down if it weren't for that song."

She smiles as she holds out her arms, "I'll tuck him back into bed, Ycatsaius."

"No, I'll do it. Besides, I wanted to try out that new night vision optics that I integrated into my body to see how you did with my brother's new room."

She chuckles as her arms find her hips, "Really, Ycatsaius?" comes her query as my eyes fade into green orbs and green light blankets my vision.

I kiss her forehead before leaving to my brother's new room next door to her's. Despite the green tint of everything, I'm able discern three cribs (labeled with my brother's names on the headboards) in my direct eyesight with a window above Tails' crib. I scan the area and turning to my left, I spot a changing table against the wall adjacent the cribs. I walk over to the table and find it stacked high with diapers, powder, and wipes. As light snoring reaches my ears, I glance down in my arms and find Tails fast asleep sucking his orange pacifier. I smile at him before I lay him down in his crib. Glancing over to the other cribs, I find Sonic and Caiden both fast asleep sucking pacifiers as well. I pan to the right of the cribs and spot a toy chest shaped like…a pirate's treasure chest. A chuckle leaves me before I scan the walls and spot blue-green tinted wallpaper decorated with stars.

"_I assume without the night vision that the wallpaper would be blue, huh?"_

"Yes, it would be, Ycatsaius," sails the whisper of a voice to my ears.

I turn to the doorway and find Nikoletta standing there tapping her foot, "Ycatsaius, please go to bed. Tails and his brothers are safe and you've seen their room. Now if you don't get out of here I'll…"

I plant a kiss on her lips before her sentence can complete and vanish in a cloud of nothingness so as to not wake my brothers.

…

Ycatsaius Alexandria's Home, Knothole City, Mobotropolis, Planet Mobius, 03/05/2018, 0730

I smile as I toss Sonic into the air and catch him moments later. He giggles the entire time this continues. When I catch him for the twentieth time, I kiss his forehead and set him my lap. I sigh in contentment from my spot on the living room. As we sit on the couch just enjoying each other's company, shouts of joy echoes from the playroom down the hall. I know already that Caiden, Tails, and Nikoletta are battling it out in Need for Speed ProStreet, each taking turns to take down my little International Street King of Earth, Caiden Alexandria.

It still surprises me that Tails and Nikoletta would at the top of their game after having a broken sleep cycle. The shouts of joy and chorus of cheers I'm hearing roaring from the playroom, however state otherwise.

Sonic smiles up at me and tugs on my shirt, gaining my attention. He yawns before cuddling close to me, "Oniichan, have you ever street raced before?"

"In real life or on Need for Speed ProStreet?"

"Either, Oniichan?"

"Well, my Nissan GT-R Nismo has seen many race tracks and I know the entirety of the Orlando Police Department, friends with the lot of them. I always go through them before I call a race though. So that way, they can block off the roads ahead of time. Heck, we've even had chases just for fun."

Sonic's eyes widen at his Oniichan's statement, "Are you serious, Oniichan?"

"Serious as a heart attack, Sonic. I'll tell you this though, I **never** race with you or your brothers in the car. I **always** wait until I've dropped you and your brothers off with Vanilla or had you all stay home with Nikoletta-neechan. I care deeply about your safety and thus I **won't** let any of you in my car when I race."

Sonic pouts and crosses his arms. I notice this straightaway, and pop his pacifier in his mouth. He sniffles as tears swell with in his eyes.

"You look so adorable, Sonic!" comes my voice as I tousle his hair.

"Humph!" he continues to pout up at me, "Dats no fwair!" rebounds his voice as he faces me, "I's been throwa worser things den dat, Oniichan! Pwease can't I be in the car with you? If not will you let me drive instead?"

I raise an eyebrow and chuckle, "Do you even know how to drive, Sonic? Or better yet, what makes you think I'd let _you_ drive my Nissan GTR Nismo Edition in the first place?"

"Cause," his eyes widen as a supernova, "I'd wask nicewy, hoping you'd accept meh kindness."

"Sonic, it's just too dangerous! Do even know why I don't want you guys in the car with me when I race?"

He shakes his head, "Na uhs, why, Oniichan? I dun get it, it just going fast like I do awal da times."

I sigh as I face his puppy dog eyed stare, "Fine, I'll let you come with me to my next race, on one condition," my eyes flash red as a red light encompasses Sonic. When it fades a shimmering blue shield encompasses his body. "There, should we crash or someone hit us to hard, you won't get hurt."

Sonic shouts in jubilation as he bounces on the couch, crinkling echoing with his movements, "Thanks a bunch, Oniichan!" roars his excited voice as he hugs me. I smile as I stand with him in my arms. I walk into the playroom and tap Nikoletta's shoulder. She chuckles as she crosses the line in first, beating Caiden by mere inches.

"What is it, Ycatsaius?" comes her query as she faces me.

"I'm going to take Sonic out for a while. We'll be back, honey."

She nods, "Okay, just be safe."

I regard her with agreement before walking into my brother's room. Going to the changing table, I open the third drawer and pull out the black duffel bag. I set Sonic on his feet and begin packing the duffel. After packing it to full capacity (ten diapers, two bottles, wipes, and baby powder), I sling it over my shoulder and turn to Sonic.

"Oniichan," comes his voice as I lift him into my arms, "why didn't you tell, Oneesama what we were really going to do?"

I chuckle as I walk out to my Nissan and open the passenger door, strapping Sonic in straightaway, his shields shimmering as I do so, "If I told Nikoletta what we were going to do right now," comes my solemn voice as I set the duffel on the floor and close the passenger door. I sigh deep as I walk over to driver's side, strap in, and face Sonic, "she'd kill me, Sonic. SHE'D BLOOMIN' KILL ME!"

Sonic whimpers at my shout and bows his head, "Maybe we shouldn't do this, Oniichan."

"No," the engine revs high as I leave the safety of the driveway and a blue shimmering shield encompasses the car seconds later, "we shouldn't, but yet here we are."

Once facing the road, I shift into first and floor the gas pedal, rocketing us forward and pushing Sonic back in his seat. As I get into the zone and shift into third, the bang of the kickback exhaust reaches my ears. Moments later, I spot five cop cars and two Nissan Skyline GT-R R32s in front of the mall. Pulling up to them, I smile and roll down my window.

"Hey, guys are we ready to sprint race?" comes my voice as I face my old friends David and Alex.

They turn to me and nod before facing the cops, "So, is the road blocked off, Sargent Davidson?" comes Alex's voice as he flashes his blue eyes.

The blue uniformed cop nods before climbing in his car, "Yep, the entire stretch of road, including all side streets is blocked off from here at the mall to the Orlando City Game Center five miles down the way."

"Good," David replies as he hops in his car, "let's race!"

Alex nods as the cops pull away from the intersection opening the street to the mall, forming the last road block to other traffic. David pulls up on my right and Alex on my left, both glance over to me and double take upon seeing who's in my car.

"Ycatsaius…is that Sonic the Hedgehog, sucking a pacifier no less?"

"Yes, he wanted to come, so I let him come. I've had to ramp up the shields on my car though. I ain't taking no chances."

They nod as they rev their engines, my engine following suit, drowning theirs out. Sargent Davidson smiles as he steps in between mine and David's car.

Raising his arms to the air, he begins the countdown with a twirl of his arms. Our engines rev high as his arms twirl twice before falling to his side. The instant this occurs, we speed off.

Sonic's is pushed back into his seat as my car accelerates from naught to 60 MPH in under 3 seconds. I chuckle as I shift into second, propelling us forward down the street. My engine whines as I shift into third and gain more speed. Soon, however, a roadblock of police cars signaling the first turn arrives in my eyes. I grin as I shift down and grab the handbrake, allowing my car to dance around the curve, a cloud of smoke in its wake.

Sonic glances over to me, and notices my monotonous movements: shifting gears, grabbing the handbrake…pushing a red button atop the shifter.

"Oniichan, what does that button…" his words are lost as he's pinned to the interior of his seat. My laughter echoes throughout the car as I speed down the stretch of highway at almost 160 MPH! As we speed down the highway, Sonic whimpers, fear coursing through him. Being in a car going at speed of over 100 MPH are WAAAY DIFFERENT than his running by himself through the streets.

Three minutes later, another roadblock, signaling the last right turn toward the Orlando City Game Center, greets my eyes. Shifting down from sixth to third, I pump the brakes and coast through the turn, almost trading paint with the roadblock setup at the turn. I snicker as I glance into my rearview not seeing my friends, _"Guess they got lost, oh well."_ My thought breaks as I hear the whine of David's Skyline roaring behind me. I scoff as I engage the nitrous, rocketing me into the Orlando City Game Center Parking Lot and across the red painted finish line. I smile as I drive over to David. When he glances back at me, my heart drops.

"David," I hop out of my car and rush over to him. When he gets out of his car, he falls to the ground crying. Fear wells inside me, knowing something's wrong, but curiosity gets the better of me, "David what happened?"

"Alex…Alex...he…he crashed head on into the roadblock in the fifth turn of the track. He…he engaged his nitrous too late and couldn't pull out and…and he slammed into the roadblock! His car was destroyed and the cops declared him…dead at the scene."

I ram my fist into the emptiness of the air, "I…I can't believe this."

"It's not your fault, Ycatsaius. We all know the risks, I just wish he had the technological know how you and I do. That hardened energy shielding would have saved his life and his car."

As I drive back down the road, Sonic's eyes are planted to the floor, clearly devastated by the news that he overheard. A sigh leaves me as I pull into the driveway of our home minutes later. Before I can get out, sniffling reaches my ears. Sonic turns to me, tears streaming down his face. He tosses his pacifier to the floor and his eyes fall to the floor once more.

"Why?" he manages to utter before facing me, hot tears flowing down his face, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT…THAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS COULD HAPPEN?" roars his tear stricken voice.

"I tried to tell you it was dangerous, but you didn't listen to me. I was dumb enough to take you along for the ride in my car! God was watching over us though, because He knows if something happened to you and it was my fault, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

Sonic tears his seatbelt away before crawling into my lap. He buries his head in my chest and begins to bawl, "I NEVER WANNA RACE AGAIN! REAL OR FAKE! NEVER AGAIN!"

I sigh deep as I rub his back and get out of the car with him in my arms. As I place him over my shoulder, a whisper echoes, "Just don't tell, Nikoletta alright? I'll tell her that you were bullied and you've **got **to agree with me, alright?"

He continues to bawl, but manages to acknowledge my request. Once we enter the house, Nikoletta approaches us, hearing Sonic's wails.

"What happened, Ycatsaius, why is Sonic crying?"

"He was being bullied at the Orlando City Game Center. Some kid decided it would be funny to pants him and when he did all the kids around us laughed. So, we decided to come home. It's been a long day," my heart drops into my stomach as I sit on the couch with the crying hedgehog. As I rock him gentle in my arms, I glance up at Nikoletta. "So, how was your day?"

"It was fine, Ycatsaius. Aside from Tails having a temper tantrum because he didn't want a bath, everything was fine."

"That's good," comes my solemn voice as I continue to rock Sonic to sleep, "that's good."


End file.
